Selamanya
by Cinnamon Cherry
Summary: Kalau kau menangis, aku akan berada di sampingmu, menemanimu menangis kalau aku tak bisa membuatmu berhenti menangis..


**Selamanya **

**Disclaimer: Duh, ini penting sih, tapi siapa sih yang nggak tau kalau pemilik Naruto itu jelas-jelas bukan aku? **

Persahabatan atau cinta, silahkan diputuskan sendiri. Memang terdengar seperti sahabat, tapi terlihat seperti...

Naruto x Sakura

-----

_Selamanya. Seberapa lama?_

Sakura berdiri diam, bersandar di pohon dan mendongak, menatap langit yang disaputi awan hitam yang tebal.

Tak perlu ramalan cuaca. Sakura sudah tahu, dalam hitungan menit hujan badai akan segera turun.

Tapi tidak sedikit pun terlintas di benak Sakura untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Badai yang melintas mungkin saja akan melemparkannya jauh-jauh atau membuatnya terhempas sampai mati. Atau paling tidak, dia akan sakit. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

Ia malah berharap badai melakukan segala hal yang terburuk untuk tubuhnya.

Ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama badai. Karena hanya badai yang mampu melukiskan perasaan yang mengamuk di dalam hatinya.

Konohagakure tidak seperti biasanya. Hujan bukanlah yang pertama kalinya di sini, tentu saja. Badai juga sudah berkali-kali datang menghantam desa ini. Dan mereka dapat bertahan.

Sakura bisa bertahan menghadapinya. Karena ia yakin, matahari akan segera datang setelah badai. Matahari tidak pernah meninggalkannya, sekalipun langit mendung, matahari selalu berada di baliknya. Sekalipun malam datang, matahari akan muncul keesokan paginya.

Matahari tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Sekuat apapun badai yang menghantam, matahari akan selalu kembali seperti biasanya. Mengusir rasa dingin, menghangatkan. Sekalipun mungkin agak terlalu panas sehingga terkadang Sakura benar-benar kesal, namun matahari tetaplah matahari.

Kehangatan yang nyaman.

Dan selama ini, Sakura yakin, selamanya matahari tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Hanya badai inilah yang tidak akan pernah sama.

Bagi Sakura, Konoha sudah tidak lagi memiliki cahaya matahari.

Matahari itu tidak akan ada lagi di sini.

Hari itu, semuanya kembali. Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, bahkan Chouji yang lemah itu kembali. Mereka terluka, namun mereka hidup. Mereka terluka, tapi mereka kembali.

Sakura mendesah. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana rasanya kekosongan. Karena itulah yang ia rasakan saat ia mendengar berita itu.

Ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian itu.

---

"_Sakura... maaf." Shikamaru bergumam. Dialah orang pertama yang Sakura temui di rumah sakit. Matanya menatap ke arah lain, dan Sakura mendapat kesan kalau Shikamaru terlihat ingin pergi secepat mungkin dari hadapannya._

"_Ada apa Shikamaru? Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang lainnya? Di mana Sasuke??" Sakura tidak bisa mencegah nada tidak sabarannya._

_Shikamaru menjawab pelan. "Kami tidak berhasil membawanya kembali. Ia pergi ke tempat Orochimaru.."_

_Sakura benci mendengar nama itu disebut-sebut. Sudah ia duga. Jadi karena ini Shikamaru menghindari menatapnya._

_Sakura menghela napas. Toh ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk hal yang terburuk. Sasuke tidak akan kembali. Sekalipun Naruto sudah berjanji, Sakura sudah tahu bahwa kemungkinan Sasuke tidak akan kembali lebih besar daripada ia kembali._

"_Sudah kuduga..." kata Sakura, pelan, berusaha menekan kekecewaan sesedikit mungkin di dalam suaranya. "Apa boleh buat... Di mana Naruto? Aku sudah boleh menemuinya kan?"_

_Shikamaru semakin terlihat ingin pergi. Bahkan bagi Sakura, satu-satunya chuunin di angkatan mereka itu terlihat ingin menangis._

"_Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura. "Kau terlihat... tidak baik-baik saja?"_

_Keheningan menyusul. Sakura yang biasa mungkin akan segera berteriak marah dengan jeda yang menurutnya terlalu lama ini. Namun Sakura memutuskan untuk diam menunggu,_

_Akhirnya, Shikamaru menghela napas dan berkata dengan berat. "Maaf Sakura, kami tidak bisa membawa Sasuke kembali." katanya memulai._

_Sakura tertawa sarkastis. "Jadi setelah membuatku menunggu, hanya itu yang mau kau katakan?" katanya dengan kesal. "Ya ampun, aku kan sudah bilang, apa boleh buat kalau memang dia tidak bisa kembali! Aku sudah menyiapkan diriku... Ah, sudahlah, kau membuang waktuku! Aku mau mencari Naruto!"_

_Ketika Sakura melangkah, Shikamaru menahan lengannya. Cengekeramannya terlalu keras, membuat Sakura memekik. "Aduh, Shikamaru, apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura menepis tangan Shikamaru. Ia memeriksa lengan putihnya yang langsung memerah memar._

"_Kenapa sih mencengkeram sekeras itu? Apa kau tidak tahu cara memegang lengan seorang gadis?" bentak Sakura. "Sudah ah, aku mau menemui Naruto...!"_

"_Aaku belum selesai!" Shikamaru balas membantak. Kaget akan kekasaran Shikamaru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya membuat Sakura diam. "Sial! Harusnya aku menolak menjadi orang yang harus memberitahumu ini! Dengar perempuan, aku sudah setuju dengan semuanya, aku yang harus mengatakan ini padamu! Karena itu tolong diam dan dengarkan!"_

_Sakura menimbang-nimbang. "Baik." katanya, hati-hati. "Cepat katakan."_

"_Kami sudah gagal membawa Sasuke," Sakura memutar matanya, namun tetap membiarkan Shikamaru bicara. "Dan... yang perlu kau ketahui Sakura, Naruto juga tidak akan kembali."_

_Lagi-lagi hening. Sakura sudah heran tidak ada yang lewat di sekitar mereka di lorong rumah sakit._

"_Maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya, dengan suara yang sama sekali tidak seperti suaranya._

_Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sial!!" Ia membentak dirinya sendiri sebelum menatap mata Sakura lurus-lurus. "Naruto terbunuh, Sakura! Dia dibunuh oleh Sasuke!"_

_Sakura akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia, kalau saja sekarang ini ia bermimpi._

_Atau mungkin, lenyap dari bumi ini. Ke tempat di mana sahabatnya sekarang mungkin berada._

---

Tidak akan pernah lagi sama.

Kedua orang tuanya. Kakashi-sensei. Tsunade-sama. Teman-teman seangkatannya. Bahkan tidak juga Ino.

Sakura tidak membiarkan satu pun dari mereka menghiburnya. Tidak.

Sakura ingin merasakan kehilangan itu. Ia ingin merasakan kehilangan itu sampai hatinya membusuk.

Dan Sakura tahu semua orang menyadari dirinya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi kurus. Sakura tidak mau menyentuh sedikit pun masakan ibunya.

Apapun di dunia ini sudah tak lagi menarik baginya.

Sakura mendongak kembali, menatap langit yang semakin gelap. Dan rintik pertama pun turun, disusul hujan deras.

Dedaunan di pohon besar itu memang sedikit menghalangi air hujan untuk langsung mengenainya. Tapi Sakura tetap basah kuyup. Sakura sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk pergi dan berteduh. Ia sudah tidak menginginkan apapun lagi.

---

"_Sakura-chan! Tenang saja, aku akan membawa kembali Sasuke! Ini janjiku seumur hidup!" katanya ceria. Ia tersenyum, yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan cengiran rubah. Ia menunjukkan ibu jari tangannya. "Aku tidak akan gagal! Aku akan membawanya kembali! Karena itu..."_

_Sakura terdiam ketika Naruto mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Karena itu Sakura, aku mohon padamu. Jangan menangis. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Tertawalah!"_

"_Mana mungkin bisa! Aku sedang menangis!" protes Sakura. Namun mendadak saja, kesedihannya karena Sasuke pergi lenyap entah ke mana._

"_Tidak, tertawalah!" perintah Naruto. Kemudian ia mulai membuat wajah-wajah aneh yang sangat konyol._

_Dan Sakura tidak bisa tidak tertawa._

_Pandangan mata Naruto terhadapnya melembut. "Nah, lebih baik begitu. Kau tahu Sakura, kalau kau menangis, aku akan berada di sampingmu, menemanimu menangis kalau aku tak bisa membuatmu berhenti menangis!" kata Naruto, yakin. "Mungkin aku akan ikut menangis."_

_Sakura mencibir, setengah tersenyum geli. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuat wajah aneh itu setiap kali aku menangis? Sampai kapan kau mau menemaniku? Konyol sekali sih, mau ikut menangis segala!"_

"_Selamanya!" Naruto menjawab cepat. "Kalau kau menangis, aku akan terus menemanimu menangis selamanya!" Mata Sakura melebar. Ia tertawa dengan nada tidak percaya._

"_Selamanya? Kau bercanda! Kita bahkan tidak hidup selamanya!" kata Sakura._

"_Aku akan hidup selamanya kalau itu untuk menemanimu saat kamu sedang menangis!!" Naruto berkata lagi dengan nada serius. Sakura sekarang yakin kalau Naruto tidak main-main. "Ini juga janji seumur hifupku! Aku akan menemanimu, selamanya!"_

"_Seberapa lama selamanya?" tanya Sakura, pelan. Matanya menangkap binar kesungguhan di mata biru itu._

_---_

_Selamanya. Seberapa lama?_

Dan Sakura tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi. Ia menjerit.

Suara hujan badai terlalu keras. Sakura yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Seandainya ada pun, mereka hanya akan menganggap itu sebagai suara badai. Atau kalau mereka menyadari itu suaranya, memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Sakura tidak peduli.

Ia menangis. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menjerit-jerit dan menangis. Segala rasa sakitnya tertumpah, dan ia menangis sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Naruto, kau pembohong! Kenapa kau pergi??!!" Sakura menjerit. Isakannya keras, dan napasnya sangat tidak beraturan. "Aku sendirian sekarang! Kau bilang kau tidak suka melihatku menangis! Sekarang aku menangis! Lihatlah Naruto, aku menangiiis!"

Sakura merosot dari posisinya, duduk bersimpuh. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya, namun bahkan isakan yang teredam itu masih terdengar sangat keras.

Di manapun Naruto berada, Sakura berharap ia mendengarnya.

---

_Aku hanyalah bayangan. Aku hanyalah cahaya yang bersinar. Aku tak bisa disentuh, tak bisa juga dilihat._

_Aku hanya bisa melihat. Aku hanya bisa mendengar._

_Aku melihat Sakura menangis. Aku mendengar Sakura dengan menderita meneriakkan namaku._

_Dan diriku yang harusnya sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa, terasa sakit di bagian jantungku._

_Tangisnya memanggilku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia menangis._

_Karena ketika ia menangis, hatiku menangis lebih keras daripadanya._

_Dan ketika ia menderita, hatiku menderita lebih sakit daripadanya._

_Tapi aku tahu, dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini,_

_aku tak bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis.._

_Tuhan, tolong berikan aku kesempatan._

_Sekali ini saja, beri aku kesempatan untuk memenuhi._

_Setidaknya sedikit dari janji yang tak bisa kupenuhi._

_Biarkan aku menemaninya menangis._

_Bahkan jika keberadaanku hanyalah tinggal kekosongan,_

_aku akan tetap menemaninya saat ia menangis._

---

Sakura masih menangis. Ia masih menangis dengan keras. Ia masih duduk bersimpuh di tanah, dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Memperdengarkan tangis yang memilukan.

Badai terlalu sulit untuk diterjang. Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di dekat tempat di mana Sakura menangis.

Seandainya saja ada seseorang di sana, maka dia pasti akan melihat dengan jelas di tengah badai itu.

Dia pasti akan melihat, Naruto yang bercahaya dan tembus pandang seolah dia akan segera menghilang, tengah berlutut di depan Sakura, dan memeluk gadis itu. Seakan jelas menunjukkan, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi perasaan Sakura...

Sejelas melihat di cuaca yang terang, sejelas itu juga melihat air mata juga turun di pipi Naruto.


End file.
